Premonition This
by The Magic Rabbit
Summary: AU, [Raven x ?] Raven falls into a deep sleep and wakes up to a horrifyingly freaky reality: the Titans are gone, Robin’s disappeared, Starfire’s returned to her home planet, Cyborg is dying, and to make it all worse, she’s engaged.


**Title-** "**Premonition _This_**"

_o_

**Author- **The Magic Rabbit (_Hiyah_!)

_o_

**Rating-** T, _PG-13_ (Rating suitable to change!)

_o_

**Genre- **_General/Humor/Drama_

_o_

**Summary- **AU, (Raven x ?) Raven falls into a deep sleep and wakes up to a horrifyingly freaky reality: the Titans are gone, Robin's disappeared, Starfire's returned to her home planet, Cyborg is dying, and to make it all worse, she's _engaged_.

_o_

**Disclaimer- **I do **NOT** own _TEEN TITANS_.

* * *

**Prologue**

_o_

Her thick kohl lashes fluttered upwards as she awoke into the darkness.

It was cold.

Raven pulled on her dark sheets and wrapped them around her body tightly, but somehow, she still felt bare. Her eyes drifted towards the window. It was open. She rolled her eyes in disdain. "Figures," she muttered. As she stood up to close the window, her covers slipped off of her silently. A sudden chill went up her spine. She looked down.

Her eyes turned as wide as dishpans.

She let out a shocked cry and dived back into her bed.

"I'm naked," she whispered disbelievingly to herself beneath the sheets. 'I didn't take my clothes off before I went to sleep. In fact, I _never_ do that,' she thought, slightly deterred. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. 'If I find that someone went into my room and undressed me,' she shuddered at the thought of such a pervert, 'I swear I'll-'

"Honey?"

She looked over the top of her blanket, towards the unfamiliar voice.

"I heard you scream," the person stated timidly. "Are you okay?"

Raven contemplated silently.

Who was that?

Her mind screamed. 'It must have been the perpetrator!'

She stood up again along with her sheets, but something was different.

She looked at her surroundings.

'This is… _strange_.'

Wait, this wasn't her room! The walls were cream colored and the floor was a deep forest green, instead of her dark purples and blues. There was a silver, hi-tech clock that read **12:01 AM** in big, bold glowing numbers that floated in mid-air. The window overlooked a shining city rather than a moonlit bay. She hadn't even opened that window…

Her eyes darted to where the voice came from.

And who was that? Who was the person talking on the other side of the door to her? No doubt he was male, due to the deep undertones of his voice. And though he sounded so foreign, she felt she knew this boy. And, did he even have the right to call her 'honey'? No one did. And where was she? What had she been doing here? Naked. _On his bed_.

A million thoughts raced through her head.

After five minutes of no reply, he opened the door, worried.

"Raven?"

He knew her name.

She felt herself panicking, her emotions going haywire, but nothing broke.

Raven stood frozen in the middle of the room. She could see the shadow of his strong frame standing in the doorway. But this wasn't a boy; she could tell by his body structure and height. This was a _man_. With still no response from her, he began making his way towards her.

"I'm fine," she said monotonously as she usually would have sounded, making him stop in his tracks. Like she wasn't worried. Or scared. Or confused. Appearing calm was key and of the utmost importance in this situation.

"Oh," he sounded surprised. "I thought something was wrong." She saw him scratch the back of his neck nervously and chuckle lightly as if he was embarrassed. His behavior sure seemed to ring a bell.

She looked away, still trying to keep her composure.

She should have blasted this guy into another dimension for taking her here.

But she kept her cool.

"What are you doing standing up?" He took two steps towards her.

She took two steps back.

This continued until she was backed into a corner. He smirked at this new strangeness and put his hand on her shoulder, but she didn't look at him. His eyes softened. "Are you sure you're okay?" She seemed so distant. "If this is about the crack about your skin being too pale, I was just kidding." She still didn't say anything. "C'mon, Rae. You know I tell crumby jokes."

Crumby jokes.

She looked at his form closely through the darkness. He was only wearing a bath towel and he was well-built. But his skin… his skin… looked almost… _green_?

'Uh-oh.'

She looked at his hand which was attached to her shoulder blade and traveled up his arm to an awfully familiar toothy grin. Dark green hair, green eyes. Her stomach leapt into her throat. It was… it was…

"B-Beast boy?" How could he have matured overnight? Yesterday, he was short and skinny and lanky. Now… she didn't know what to think. Her composure crumbled as he neared her.

"It's Gar now, remember Rae?" He whispered amorously as his face neared hers, "_Gar._"

Raven stood like a deer caught in the headlights, like watching a train accident happen and not being able to look away. But once it happened, she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Gar-" He cut her off as he pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

Raven was no longer 'calm'.

Everything was turning fuzzy.

The feeling in her legs was gone.

The green man pulled away from her, his hands now occupied in holding her limp form. He gave her a smug grin. "How ya' feeling now?" He suddenly felt something gradually sliding off. "Uh…" He looked down in wonder. "…Hn?" Accidentally, his only shred of clothing fell.

Raven blacked out.

* * *

_Ah_, here's for hoping this goes well... lol

_o_

**To Be Continued- **_Wait to see what happens next! _Run-ins with a lot of familiar people. It's gonna be a doozy!

_o_

**Gar?-** Garfield Logan, Beast Boy's real name.

_o_

**Couples?- **_Surprise coupling_. Sorry, no tell! Raven and ... Hopefully, it won't be too surprising.

_o_

**Review!**- _Pleeaasseee_ review! Hoping you don't flame. Of course, unless you think it's really so horrible. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Just review!

_o_

_Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
